In the field of proving audio-visual presentations, providing a video with a series of visual images synchronized to an audio track is well known. Generally, as used herein, video refers to a digital file that contains a series of digital visual images (typically at a frame rate of 20-25 frames/images per second, although it can include slower and faster frame rates) and also contains a digital audio track synchronized to the series of visual images. Of course, there is a large volume of video-related topics not dealt with here, including video compression, various video standards, and various video storage and transport mediums.
Some videos are designed for large audiences. Other videos are designed for a small audience or an individual. In the area of sales and marketing, it is sometimes the case that an entity will desire to provide a personalized or customized video experience for each different targeted individual. Currently, it is known to combine PowerPoint or Keynote presentations with a matching audio (voiceover) track and create a video. This may include encoding the video for online playback (e.g. an MP4 video file), storing the video on a server, and subsequently and selectively streaming the video file to the end user. There are, however, a number of inherent limitations with this practice. First, since the video is pre-recorded, it severely limits the possibilities for personalization. While it is possible to create a number of different videos to attempt to provide more personalization, the number of pre-recorded videos required would grow exponentially as the number of included personalized variables (name, age, and so forth) increases. Second, encoding a slide-style presentation as a video is very inefficient from a bandwidth perspective. Video is normally encoded at 25-30 frames per second, while a typical slide presentation may require an average of less than 1 frame per second. Thus, the bandwidth and time required for sending that amount of video information from a website server to a user's computer can be significant.
It is against this background that the techniques described herein have been developed.